First Steps
by 3BFFs
Summary: Jiro and Mimiko get into a fight and Mimiko wishes that Jiro would act his age for once. Too bad Jiro takes this the wrong way and winds up being turned into a baby. Will Mimiko be able to change Jiro back into the man he used to be? And more importantly does anybody know how to change a diaper! Rated T for language and future akward situations.
1. First Regression

**Author's Note: **Here is the funnier sequal to The Adventures of Chibi Jiro. Prepare to laugh and cuteness! Enjoy~

* * *

Jiro and Mimiko were glaring at each other heatedly, Mimiko's hands were on her hips and Jiro had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Kotaro is going to public school like a normal boy Jiro!" Mimiko snapped as she glared at him.

"I'm perfectly capable of teaching my younger brother what he needs to learn to survive in this world! Just look at the wonderful job I'm doing with Bluefire-chan!" Jiro replied, pointing to his younger sister. Bluefire was twirling a penclin in her fingers while staring at the paper in front of her.

"Stop staring at me! I can't multiply by sevens in my head okay! Stop judging me!" Bluefire cried before running to her room to sob over her failure.

"See! This is why Kotaro needs to go to public school!" Mimiko shouted.

"Just because Bluefire-chan can't multiply by sevens doesn't mean its my fault!" Jiro answered loudly.

"Honestly Jiro! You can be such a baby about this pride thing of yours! I wish you acted your age!" Mimiko shouted before stomping out of the house, dragging Kotaro with her. Jiro punched one of the walls in anger and sat down on the couch.

"Stupid Mimiko! What does she know! Nothing that's what! If she wants to see acting like a baby then that's what she'll get!" Jiro huffed to himself. Jiro stood up after pouting for a few minutes to go to his room to formulate his master plan.

* * *

"Ugh! That brother of yours is such a pain in the ass Kotaro! Sometimes its like you're more mature than he is!" Mimiko growled in anger as she kept dragging Kotaro down the street.

"Mimi don't be mad. Brother is just stubborn sometimes and doesn't like it when he's told he can't do something," Kotaro answered, knowing all too well how Jiro was when it came to his pride in his abilities.

* * *

"Hey Bluefire-chan, can you come here for a moment?" Jiro asked. Bluefire complied and entered Jiro's room.

"What's up? Does it envolve multiplying by seven? 'cus I'm trying my best but they keep torturing me!" Bluefire started to panic until Jiro put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, there's no sevens envolved in this," Jiro said with his signature reassuring smile.

"Okay so what do you need?" Bluefire inquired.

"Can you alter my brain? Just to make me act like a baby for a day or two," Jiro replied. Bluefire sighed before looking into Jiro's eyes.

"Sorry. I'm just not good enough yet. I can make you act that way, but...It hurts too much to see you act so helpless... I'm sorry!" Bluefire ran out of the room crying, Jiro simply sighing in defeat.

* * *

Mimiko licked her chocolate ice cream cone, calming down a lot since their fight.

"Kotaro, do you think Jiro's going to do anything rash?" Mimiko asked as she stared at the milky treat, reminding her of how much Jiro loved chocolate ice cream.

"Eh? Brother has a rash? Then we need to get home quick to make sure he doesn't scratch it!" Kotaro answered. Mimiko ruffled his hair and giggled at his mistake, but knew he was right in a way. Jiro needed an appology and quick before he did something stupid.

* * *

Jiro smirked as he stirred the mixture in the pot on the stove.

'This should give Mimiko what she wanted. I hope this works,' Jiro thought as he added the last ingredient into the pot before it exploded.

* * *

Mimiko and Kotaro were walking to the house when they saw smoke pour out of the now open windo of the loft.

"Damn it!" Mimiko muttered before she and Kotaro ran into the loft.

* * *

Jiro looked all around him, wonder in his gray eyes and also bewilderment. Everything was so much larger than he was, but he felt so lonesome. Jiro started crying loudly, wanting his mother to come and rescue him or at least some adult woman.

* * *

The first thing Mimiko heard was the sound of a baby crying, simply watching as the smoke cleared from the loft. Mimiko walked towards the source of the noise and gasped when she saw what was in the kitchen.

There, sitting in a pile of Jiro's clothes was a crying, and naked, infant.

"J-Jiro!?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **A little bit of drama to start off with, but don't worry hilarity will come soon. Review and leave some ideas for what should happen to our little Jiro~Bff#3


	2. First Crawl

**Author's Note: **Last time Mimiko found shrunken Jiro in the kitchen. Now she has to figure out what to do and how to take care of him.

* * *

Jiro cried as he held his hands out to Mimiko, the universal sign of wanting to be picked up. Mimiko complied, scooping up Jiro and also his overly large shirt to swaddle him in. The former Old Blood calmed down to mere sniffles, staring up at Mimiko with his large, gray eyes. The compromiser guessed that Jiro was about six months old now, based on size and how heavy he was. The Red Blood was suprised by how light Jiro felt in her arms, it was almost as if she was holding air. The young male took pleasure in blowing a raspberry in the young woman's face, giggling at his own action.

"Jiro, honestly. You shouldn't do that to people. It isn't very nice," Mimiko chided. Jiro started crying again, wanting attention from someone who wouldn't scold him. His want was indeed satisfied when Bluefire walked into the kitchen, the babe being santched from Mimiko's arms within a few seconds. Mimiko was shocked to see that the teen was very gentle with him and actually holding him correctly.

"Aw~ Who's a cute little warrior? You are! Yes you are!" Bluefire cooed sweetly, making her former older brother laugh. His little fangs flashing for they were the only teeth he had at the moment.

"Wait, how could this baby possibly be Jiro? He's nearly one hundred years younger than Jiro and he's much too mischevious to be him," Mimiko stated as she watched the younger female with apt interest.

"Ah but you see I have access to Jiro-nii-san's old photo albums and his baby book. From all of the pictures I've seen of him at this age their appearances are too alike to dismiss as a mere coincidence. Besides I can detect my brothers from a great distance, even when their appearance does change." Just then a stomach growl could be heard, Jiro whining a little.

"I guess my ototou's hungry. Does my cutie pie want applesauce for lunch?" Bluefire inquired, recieving a gleeful cheer from Jiro.

* * *

Kotaro stared as he watched his older, well now younger, brother eat. Most of his lunch ended up on his face or in his hair, the purpose of a bib seeming non-existant. The ten year old blonde sat at the kitchen table, right across from the high-chair Jiro now sat in. Where it came from could only be a guess seeing as how it was in one of the many boxes from the Company, along with a car seat, crib, and some baby clothes and diapers in Jiro's size.

"Why is Brother acting differently?" Kotaro asked as he watched Bluefire clean off Jiro's messy face before taking him out of the high chair for his bottle.

"Well I'm guessing that his mind was altered along with his body. He recognizes us, but has no recollection of ever being an adult or older than a year for that matter. He's acting like any baby would at this age, crying to have someone fulfil his needs, needing to be carried around, wearing diapers and stuff like that. So if he does something different from his normal self just remember that he's a baby and doesn't know any better," Bluefire responded as she noticed Jiro become relaxed by the simple sucking motion as he fed from his bottle. The former Old Blood fell asleep after drinking the bottle dry and being burped. Jiro stuck his thumb in his mouth, sucking on it while he slept. He was rather cute at this age, his black hair only reaching to about his ears in length, his wide gray eyes sparkled whenever he caught sight of something interesting, and of course he made rather cute attempts at speaking.

* * *

Bluefire carried Jiro along with her as she walked to Mimiko's room, the former Old Blood woke up and started crying when he was placed into the crib and only calmed down when he was picked up. Jiro was fast alseep against her, drool from his mouth dribbling onto her shoulder. Upon entering the room she noticed Mimiko had her laptop out and was quickly reading something.

"You wanted to see me Mimiko," Bluefire stated, standing beside Mimiko and noticing the intent look in her honey brown eyes.

"I'm worried about Jiro. He...I'm afraid he might be behind in development. He doesn't appear to have any of his teeth yet besides his fangs," Mimiko sighed worriedly, looking over at Jiro's slumbering form.

"Mimiko, Mimiko, Mimiko. What am I going to do with you? I am a pediatrician after all so I can tell if he's developing too slowly. He's not, he's doing perfectly fine. In fact I checked his baby book while you dressed him and his mother wrote in it clearly that Jiro-nii-san didn't get his first tooth until he was about two weeks older than he is now," Bluefire chided before continuing, "Besides all children develop at different speeds. Kotaro is rather small for his age now, but he's clearly more advanced when it comes to creativity and maturity when he speaks at times."

Mimiko simply nodded, moving a stray hair from Jiro's face only to have him hold onto her hand and snuggle against it.

* * *

Jiro wasn't entirely gone mentally. In fact he was aware of everything he was and was not doing, some actions however were involuntary such as needing to be changed after his nap. He had no way of putting it into words that he knew what he was doing and what others did to him, but all that came out was babyish dribble and drool. Right now he was sitting up in the middle of the floor of the living room, playing with some of the toys that were in the boxes of baby stuff. Jiro of course was against playing with them, they were for babies after all and he was still an adult in his mind, just his body is too far behind. That is of course until that infantile side of his mind took over and pretty much forced him to play. That and the pacifier in his mouth was also forced onto him. Jiro wasn't ready to admit that he was teething again, the pain being unbareable at times but was too afraid to cry for his needs. He was well aware of his position right now as the literal baby of the house, but he just didn't want to recieve such attention. The coddling was okay on his terms, he disliked being manhandled against his will and often tried to make that clear orally, but of course it was taken as him either needing changing or a nap or his bottle, which hurt his pride more than anything, well maybe except the diaper.

'Honestly can they not see I'm not an infant. I don't behave like one about seventy, well make that sixty percent of the time now, I got wet..again. Honestly I can sit up at least let me be able to use the bathroom on my own,' Jiro thought as he arranged his blocks. He didn't know why, but it appeared that all of the Mochizuki siblings had arranged their toys in a specific order when they were younger and if that order was disturbed it was all knocked over and put back up in a different order. Jiro turned to see his sword propped up against the corner of the wall.

'There's no way they are taking this from me again,' Jiro thought as he tried to stand. No matter how hard he tried pulling himself up he just was unable to stay standing.

'Just great, I can't even stand up on my own.' Jiro mentally sighed before resorting to trying to crawl. He had told himself that this was temporary and as soon as he could walk he was never going back. Jiro hazily remembered when Kotaro was first learning to crawl and how many times the blonde had face planted on the floor. Jiro got to his knees and put his hands in front of him. He tried to move his right knee forward, but managed to scoot himself forward a little. Jiro gruted in anger before trying again, his stubborness not allowing him to give up on his precious sword. Jiro got back into position, this time managing to move his knee forward.

'Alright now, just move my hand forward I guess?' Jiro mused before actually doing so. He seemed proud of himself and set about repeating these motions before finally reaching his beloved sword. Jiro pulled on it, the heavy metal clattering to the ground. Jiro didn't notice, all he cared about was having his protection back. All he could lift was the hilt of his blade, which was enough for now. Jiro tried crawling back to his previous spot with those toys when he was picked up from behind.

Jiro cried out in protest, hearing a giggle in response. Bluefire kissed his forehead before she spoke to him.

"Who's a big boy learning to crawl all by himself? You are. Yes you are," Bluefire cooed in that baby-tone to him. Jiro hated hearing people speak to him like he knew nothing. Jiro was well aware of what he had done and was not in any sort of mood to hear praise for something he disliked having to do. Jiro looked down to his sword and sniffled, he wanted it so badly and once he had it in his little hands he was taken from it.

"Aw, is someone trying to be big and tough?" Bluefire asked in her sweet tone again before she put the sword up on a shelf Jiro knew he couldn't reach. He started bawling, shocking his dear sister as to why he was suddenly so upset.

* * *

Jiro was being held as he drank, the taste of formula was much more tolerable than that baby food he was just fed. Jiro longed for the day when he could drink blood again, which was much sooner than he though. Jiro noticed that Bluefire had pricked her finger on her fang purposely before removing the bottle.

"A little bit won't hurt," Bluefire sighed before sticking her finger in Jiro's mouth. Her new little brother enjoyed this very much, a content and full look on his face after a few sucks. She pulled her finger out and burped him, noting how cooperative he was being now. Jiro nodded off in her arms, barely detecting the soft peck he recieved. He subconciously accepted the pacifier and sucked on it as Bluefire set him down in his crib. She covered him with a soft blanket and gave him his stuffed animal panther. He looked very cute, enough so that Bluefire felt tears come to her eyes.

* * *

Once she was outside the new nursery Bluefire started crying even more.

"I wish I had my Nii-san back," Bluefire cried before going into her room to sleep. Unaware of how the next morning will be.

* * *

**Author's Note: **As I wrote Jiro is aware of what he's doing and what others are doing to him. Somethings he likes more than others, but in no way does he fully enjoy being babied. Review and suggest somethings our little cutie will do~Bff##


	3. First Teething Biscuit

**Author's Note: **Last time on First Steps Jiro learned how to crawl and is fully aware of the world around him.

Disclaimer: Black Blood Brothers = Not mine, only Bluefire-chan is.

* * *

Jiro looked around at the world from the high-chair Mimiko had recently put him in. His curiosity had grown as his body shrank yesterday and often found himself being drawn in by the most ordinary of things. A prime example being this new-found fascination with the little light yellow booties he was wearing, they were rather soft and felt so much nicer than the floor did.

'H-honestly, this is so demeaning. Diapers I can understand, the high-chair is only somewhat tolerable, but taking away my sword and dressing me in these pastel colors is beyond acceptable,' Jiro thought as he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest the best he could. He was currently in the pastel yellow booties from a few sentences ago, a pair of shorts in the same color, and a white one-zee with a cute duckling on it. He had a matching duck bonnet on a few moments ago, but he had managed to whimper until it was taken off.

* * *

Mimiko smiled sweetly at her shrunken crush as she returned with some of the baby food she had purchased at the store while Jiro slept in. She figured banana was a good enough flavor for him, but whether he liked it or not remained to be seen.

"Alright big boy, who's ready for some num nums," Mimiko cooed as she tied a bib, with yes a duckling on it, around Jiro's neck tight enough so his chubby fingers couldn't loosen it, but loose enough so it didn't hinder his breathing. Jiro appeared to be annoyed by the bib and was so distracted by figuring out how to get it off he didn't notice Mimiko was going to start feeding him until the mush was already in his mouth. Jiro's face showed a combination of surprise and disgust.

'Ugh, this crap tastes nasty! Why the hell would you feed an infant this?!' Jiro thought as tried to spit up what was in his mouth. Mimiko noticed this and tapped his nose.

"Now, now Jiro. If you don't eat your mushy you won't grow up to be big and strong," Mimiko chided in that same happy tone Jiro had started to hate. Jiro turned away from the second spoonful, some of what he considered to be poison smeared onto his rosy cheek.

"Open up for the choo choo train," Mimiko cooed as she managed to slip the spoon into Jiro's mouth again, which was met by him taking the bowl of mush and putting it on his head. Jiro had no idea he was doing this until he felt the goo drip through his hair. He tried to bite back the sobs threatening to erupt, but sadly he started crying uncontrollably. He was rescued by Bluefire, who looked at him with worry on her face and a towel on her shoulder.

"Shh, don't cry little Jiro. It'll be okay. Onee-chan is here," Bluefire cooed before wiping his face off with a warm wipe. She was planning on going into the kitchen earlier to give Mimiko some help in feeding Jiro anyway.

"He doesn't seem to like the banana at all," the Compromiser sighed as she threw the dirty bowl and spoon into the sink to be washed.

"Maybe he'd prefer a choice. Even if he can't read the pictures should help him," the blonde suggested as she set her now calm brother back into the high-chair.

'I forgot that not being able to read was a possibility. I guess I'll have to remember what each picture is,' Jiro mused as the two women scurried to get the choices.

* * *

"Alright sweetie pie, now do you want apple, peas, or peaches?" Bluefire said sweetly as she pointed to each jar of mush. Jiro knew he wouldn't get any real food until his teeth finished growing in and a diet of mushy crap would be the end of him.

'Damn, why is this so hard? I mean I do enjoy all three options, but there's no guarantee that it will remotely taste like the label depicts,' Jiro sighed mentally before staring at his possibly death. He simply decided to show he was now teething as perhaps that would mean he would get something better to eat. Once he opened his mouth Bluefire looked as though she was a detective who just solved a case.

"Aw, now I know why Ji-Ji is so grumpy. His wittle mouth hurts," Bluefire commented in a sing-song tone. If Jiro could roll his eyes he probably would and give her a no-shit-Sherlock look as well. Mimiko went into the cabinet and pulled out a box. Despite his best efforts Jiro was unable to read the label, not knowing if he should be worried or not.

"Alright Jiro, for being such a big boy you get a special treat," Mimiko cooed. Jiro tilted his head in confusion. Did she not remember him nearly throwing a fit over being fed goop and dumped said goop all over himself? He still felt the urge to accept the treat and held out his chubby hands to her. He tried to ask her for it, but instead came cute coos and nonsense. That appeared to be good enough as Jiro was given what appeared to be a cookie. Jiro hesitantly chewed on a small portion of it, surprised by how it actually tasted like bananas. Jiro was pleased by this and how much better his gums felt from chewing on the cookie.

* * *

Kotaro smiled fondly at his new kid brother as he was being bottle-fed. Jiro had to admit that the formula was much nicer tasting than the crap he was previously fed, but no where near as good as that cookie. The sucking motion was all too familiar to him, he drank blood by sucking it from either a willing donor or from a blood pack and had seen a picture of his mother breast feeding him. Of course he had to explain to Kotaro why the woman was partially exposed and why women had breasts. This made things awkward between him and Mimiko for a few months, especially when Kotaro asked if Mimiko wanted a baby to feed.

"Aw, Brother's so cute as a baby. I wonder if he remembers me," Kotaro sighed as he watched Jiro. The former Old Blood felt his heart break at the thought of not remembering his kid brother.

'I do remember you Kotaro, just I can't tell you...Or maybe I can,' Jiro then remembered his and Kotaro's psychic bond and how the two would communicate telepathically on occasion.

'Kotaro, Kotaro. Can you hear me?' Kotaro's eyes widened, giving Jiro the answer he wanted.

'B-brother!? I-I thought you were gone! Wh-what's going on!?' Kotaro was panicking, both mentally and physically.

'Don't worry Kotaro, I'm alright. Smaller and younger than before, but still here mentally. Listen Kotaro, you cannot tell Mimiko or Bluefire-chan of my awareness.'

'But why Brother? Maybe they won't baby you.'

'That's the thing, if they knew I was aware they might believe I can care for myself when in reality I'm unable to. I-I'm afraid. I just...' Jiro started crying, startling Mimiko who happened to be feeding him. Kotaro instantly took Jiro and patted his back, which made him burp rather cutely and also calmed him a little.

"Shh, don't cry Brother. I'm here for you," Kotaro said, not using any of the tones he figured would upset Jiro even more. He remained calm and gentle, just like how his big brother was while raising him. It was then Kotaro realized how important he was. Now the roles had switched and Jiro needed him instead of Jiro doing the care-giving, and that was what he was going to do. Kotaro was going to be the best big brother he could be, for Jiro's sake he hoped he was right.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So now that Kotaro knows Jiro is aware maybe he'll step in and keep Jiro from being over-babied. Nah, probably not. If anything he's probably enjoying not having Jiro being able to punish him, lol. Review and don't forget to read other fics too. The Black Blood Brothers' fanfiction number shall rise!~Bff#3


End file.
